


Group Photos

by FlannelBum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Other, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlannelBum/pseuds/FlannelBum
Summary: Taking group photos can be awkward for anyone





	Group Photos

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few of these that are just short and sweet, so here you go. Be nice
> 
> None of the characters are mine.
> 
> Also, I’m not a big fan of writing in first person, but thought I’d give it a shot here. It’s alright, I guess?

“Alright, everyone! Great job today. Can we all gather for a group photo?” The volunteer coordinator made large, sweeping movements with her arms, shepherding us all into one blob of bodies.

I groaned just loud enough for Sam to hear. She smirked at my obvious disgruntlement. “You really hate group photos that much?”

“I hate posed photos in general,” I corrected. “I just never know what to do with my hands, you know?” I waved my hands with little enthusiasm, letting them flop as they will.

The mass had consolidated with us somehow right in the middle. Sam looked forward as the photographer directed the people on the edges to smush in.

“Alright, we’re just about there!” He shouted louder than necessary, continuing to motion to scooch farther in.

Sam suddenly turned to me, eyes brimmed with mischief, “Kara, hold out your right hand.”

I did as she commanded, unsure of what to expect. She simply reached out her left, grabbing mine with interlaced fingers.

“There,” She said with a triumphant smile. “That will keep this hand busy, at least.”

“Perfect,” The photographer yelled out. “Now, everybody smile!”

I later checked the photos on the group website and could not deny the redness of my cheeks. I tried to pass it off as sunburn, but the look on Sam’s face next to me, with that cheeky grin, would always contest that claim.


End file.
